The Kid is Alright
by GhostStone
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS Marvel ripped our hearts out and there are too many sad reaction fics around and not enough fix-its yet. So I wrote my own. Title says it all.


They were gone. The bug alien, the tattooed man, Quill, and even damned Strange. All the others that had fought with them were gone, and Tony doesn't know what is happening. Something is happening. There is an answer his mind supplies, but he doesn't want to accept it. Thanos has won. And the mad titan is eliminating half of the entire population of the universe, just as he promised that he would.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice comes from behind him, and everything seems to freeze in that moment. Thanos could take anything, but not the kid. The kid had to be alright. Tony needed him to be alright. "I don't feel so good." Peter's voice is weak and tremulous. The kid sounds absolutely terrified.

Tony turns slowly on the spot to watch the kid stumble forward towards him, and his heart feels like it's going to tear itself to shreds. His chest tightens and he can't draw in a breath—can't say anything that might even marginally make this begin to be okay. "You're alright." He manages as if by saying it he could somehow make it true. The kid staggers a few more steps towards him.

"I don't…I don't know what's happening." There is fear and panic and pain in Peter's eyes, but Tony can't move. Because Thanos can't take the kid. Peter wasn't even supposed to be here, wasn't supposed to be a part of this mess. Peter is suddenly falling into his arms, and Tony can do nothing but catch him and hold him tightly. There is no one to fight. No amount of money or power can do anything to save the kid now—to hold him together. Quill and Drax and Mantis and Strange were gone, had disintegrated into ashes. There is nothing Tony can do to save the kid, but there is one thing he can do in this moment, and that is to hold Peter and try to make some of the overwhelming fear in his eyes go away. Peter is only fifteen—a child. He was far too young for any of this—far too young to die. But Tony can at least ensure that the kid doesn't die alone.

"I don't want to go, Mr. Stark." Peter plead, looking up at Tony as if Tony can do anything to stop this from happening. He is collapsed totally against Tony's chest now, Tony's arms the only thing keeping the kid upright. There is a burning pain in Tony's side, but it barely registers. The kid is everything at the moment. Each second seems to last an eternity, but it still isn't nearly enough time. "Please, Mr. Stark. I don't want to go." The kid has tears in his eyes, and Tony should really say something, but he can't. Instead, Tony pulls him even tighter, too tight, as if he can somehow stop the kid from drifting apart even though he knows this is beyond his control. He doesn't feel like he can hold them both up anymore, but he won't let go of the kid so he forces himself to stay. If nothing else, he can do this for the kid. Tony should say something to comfort Peter, but he can't get his mouth to obey his brain. "I'm sorry." Peter whispers finally, and Tony knows this is it. This has to be it.

And then the kid suddenly pushes at him, breaking free of Tony's arms and sending Tony falling backwards onto the ground, unprepared for the shove. Tony watches in fear and dread which quickly turns to disbelief as the kid doesn't suddenly disintegrate before his eyes—does not turn to dust—but instead bends over in half and retches, vomiting onto the rocks as he clutches at his stomach. He heaves and heaves, but he is solid. He does not fall to pieces, and Tony's mind seems to be completely stuck. He gathers all the strength he has left in him to force himself back onto his feet so that he can lurch towards the kid. Terror and exhaustion and panic are still flooding his brain, but something new has now joined them. Tony finds those feelings paired with an insane urge to laugh, because that kid. That kid is going to kill him. As he nears Peter, who has stopped puking but is still hunched over miserably, arms wrapped around his chest looking pathetic, Tony cannot help it any longer and a hysterical laugh bubbles up out of him. Peter straightens and turns to look at him with fear and disbelief. Tony reaches out and tugs at the kid's arm, causing Peter to trip into him and they both fall to the ground in a pile. Tony pulls the kid tight in his arms again. Peter is clammy and shaking, and he looks lost in terror, but the kid is still there and he is solid, and the danger seems past, lessening with every second.

Tony laughs again, and then when Peter looks up at him with his eyebrows furrowed, confused and worried, Tony loses it. He begins laughing, but soon he isn't sure whether he is laughing or crying, but doesn't care. The kid is alive and safe for the moment.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asks unsteadily. "Are you alright?"

Tony nods but then shakes his head. The kid is starting to look more panicked again, so Tony wrests control over himself and speaks. "You, kid. Damn. I swear you just took ten years off my life and I'm not that young anymore." Tony takes a deep breath. "I'm fine. We are both fine." Peter is silent for a few moments before he closes his eyes.

"Thanos won, Mr. Stark. Didn't he?"

Tony doesn't' respond, just hugs the kid. They both know the answer to that already. Neither one of them knows what will face them when they manage to return to earth—if earth even remains for them to return to. But even if everything else has gone wrong, there is one thing that remains that is still good, and Tony will be grateful every day of his life for it. Despite everything else that has gone so very wrong, the kid is alright.


End file.
